


Eyes Are The Door To A Hidden Galaxy

by galacticCannibal22



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Game, Blind Sollux, Campfires, Camping, Dates, Established Relationship, Fluff, John is such a cutie pie help, M/M, Star Gazing, does this count as a rair pair?, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticCannibal22/pseuds/galacticCannibal22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for gummy?? I know its not porn but its still johnsol...so</p><p>i really love this pairing</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eyes Are The Door To A Hidden Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> for gummy?? I know its not porn but its still johnsol...so
> 
> i really love this pairing

Sollux loves space, and anything to do with it. You remember when you were thirteen, standing on this very hill you are now, listening to him ramble on and on about stars and planets. Of course, Dave and Karkat were there that time, but they were both uninterested in such a "boring" topic, and decided to mess with the campfire instead (they burned your sleeping bag, so you had to sleep on the bare ground). You however, listened, not at all interested yourself with what Sollux was talking about, more entranced by how excited he was while talking. The way he moved his hands, or the little quirk in his brow, and his dorky smile that made your heart thrump against your chest. Then, you didn't know what that feeling was. But you do now.

"What doe'th the th'ky look like?" Sollux asked, staring blankly at you. His long blonde hair had fallen carelessly past his eyebrows, almost covering his eyes. You need to take him to get a haircut soon.

"It's pretty, lots of stars tonight." You answer, looking straight into his eyes even though he couldn't see you. Sollux lost his eyesight three years ago in a car accident, and since then you have become his eyes for him. You're kinda like his seeing-eye dog, really.

"De'thcribe it to me." He whispers breathlessly. 

You look back up to the sky, trying to find the words. You aren't very articulate with describing anything, even if you were staring straight at it, like now. The sky was more breathtaking than ever, and it amuses you how there could be so many stars to see in Washington, especially in the big city the both of you live in. City lights tend to cut off all things in the sky, and the smog does the rest. Humans are gross. You study the sky as much as you can, forming words in your head to describe it all. "It's a dark blue, almost black. There's no moon, but plenty of stars. I think I see the Big Dipper...but that's the only constallation I know, to me everything is the Big Dipper." You sigh, because that's all you could possibly get to come out of your mouth. 

Sollux smiled, his chipped teeth almost sparkling in the dim starlight. "After all I've taught you about th'tar'th, that'th all you know?" You shrug, knowing he can't see you, but you're sitting so close you're sure he felt it. He sighs, leaning his head on your shoulder. "I wish I could th'ee it, ju'tht one la'tht time." 

He got that glint in his blank, unseeing eyes again. That spark of want and desire, but nonetheless love. Sollux loved the sky, and you would do almost anything to let him see it that one last time.


End file.
